When You're Gone
by Huddyalways-24-BK-MA
Summary: BillKaren! It's a songfic, my computer crash wont stop me! Enjoy and R&R please!


**Hey guys! Since my laptops broke, I thought I writed a short little fic because I feel bad I'm not able to update anything! So here it is, I've seen them be done before, but not a B/K one, and since I dont see a B/K vid soon I'll go with this! Here's my new oneshot! Set after Bill hangs up on Karen, and alll that stuff! Its a songfic!**

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own any of 24 or the characters, I just wish I could think up something so possibly wonderful and awesome as them! And I don't own this song, love it to death, memorized it to death, but don't own it! I just try to sing it horrible! I'll just leave it to Avril! **

When You're Gone: The Bill/Karen Fic set of course to Avril Lavigne's When you're gone from "The Best Damn Thing"

By: Me of course! ;)

ENJOY!

Karen moved to her office quickly. Bill wasn't going to call her anytime, she did however keep checking her phone. She was regreting it all, not just letting the man she loves take the fall for something no one should be blamed for, but for making the choice to once again put work over the rest of her life. The only diffrence this time was this time Karen had two diffrent things to look at, her long prided career, working her way up to national security advisor, and her new life with Bill. She thought it was different, it was, she hadn't thought of work, which had surprised her at first, but she had then realized it was natural to her, more natural than her work had ever been. Meeting Bill Buchanan had been the best thing she'd ever encountered, not because of the circumstances, because they were far from wonderful, but from what came out of a simple invitation to breakfast. Karen had for once been satisfied with not moving up, the only thing she was concerned about was being with Bill. Now sitting in her office she was missing her husband. Sure she'd said that enough, but now Karen got that alone feeling in the pit of her stomach. She hated it, she wished she were with him, she wished everything would go away, just as it had everytime, she was in eye and earshot distance of Bill. She didn't like the feeling of being the strong will powered workacholic she'd always protrayed, she wanted to cry so badly, and she wanted Bill to be that shoulder he'd always been. What was she to do now? She needed him, she didn't need anything but him, it wasn't even a matter of wanting anymore_. Damn it_! Karen had thought, why'd this all happen?

_**I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side  
**_

_**When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now**_

**_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you_**

Bill threw his book on the floor. It was boring and pointless, everything was at this point. He'd just gotten out of the shower when the knock was heard from his door. He threw some clothes on and ran down the staircase. He opened it unaware of who lay behind it. The FBI agents weren't polite at all, they showed Bill their warrent and barged in, telling him it would be best if he stayed out of there way, he was somewhat at aw. The country was in who knows what now kind of horrible danger now and they were serving a ex-government official, much higher than their chain level of course, with a warrent to search his home as he were helping the terriosts, this was because Bill was the one in charge who'd had to let the terriosts go unwilling he might of added. He knew an arguement would not go down well so he silently went back to his bedroom. He felt as if he were locked up already, everywhere he looked he say the reminder of his wife. He was trying to block her out, he was trying to unconditionally hate her, but he couldn't. He felt betrayed, there was no doubt of that, but to hate her like this he'd have to put the woman he loved so much on the same level as the people he'd been fighting to stop for all these years, something he would never push into his mind. He saw pictures of the two of them all over, nothing but beautiful memories came back to him. It'd only been a short while before that him and Karen had lived in their home together, but it had been too long, a minute away from her was too long. Hiw could they each believe this could possibly work? He needed to get some air, he left his room, just as he desended down the stairs again, the home phone rang.

**_I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do_**

_**When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now**_

_**When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you**_

All Karen was thinking about was Bill, she wanted to know if he was alright, she wanted to know if he was safe. She couln't do much to help anyone now, she was siting there locked up, with a guard at the door, as if Karen Hayes would ever try to make some sort of a break for it. She knew what she'd done was the right thing. This was for once a sure thing. Obviously Daniels was going to be pissed, and Karen would face treason, the same fate she'd helped set Bill up with. But Karen didn't care, she'd do it all again. She was of course surprised that Jack had called her, her of all people. She'd thought she would be last person he would ask for help against the acting President. She was glad that Karen was given a chance to tell Bill she loved him, and that he listened. He'd responded with "me too," but Karen knew that he meant it back, or at least she desperatly hoped. Deep in thought she was startled by the door opening, a not so jolly Daniels walked in. After his yelling at her, and her trying to defend what was right in her opinion, Daniels left again. Karen was little worried, she placed her head in her hands, she was crying, mearly trying to find some sort of comfort. The only comfort she wanted howerer, was on the other side of the country. She'd give to be with him right this moment. When Karen had found Bill she knew he was the reason for her life, the reason for everything she did. That was of course before her return to Washington. After a long while, the door opened again, in walked Tom.

**_We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah_**

He walked away from CTU, his second home for years now. He didn't want to look back but he did. Upon leaving he quickly checked up on Chloe, she told him the good news and congratulated her and Morris both. Against doctors orders she had gotten up and given Bill a hug. They were more that boss and employee, after all they'd been through, they were friends, Bill told her that he'd been pardoned, but would be resigning as part of the agreement. He shook hands with Morris and walked away. Now Bill fiinished the last look CTU and opened his car door. He got inside and heard the ringing of his cellphone, the ID read Karen. He took a deep breath and answered it.

"Hi honey," Karen said in the same sweet tone Bill loved.

"Karen," he said, he didn't know what to say. "You're okay right?"

"Yes, are you?" Karen asked, Bill could sense the concern in her voice.

"No," he answered. "I'm sor-"

Karen cut her husband off, "please don't!" she begged of him.

"Then what do you want me to say?"

"You don't have to say a thing," Karen said.

"I want to say something, I just want you to know that I need you," he said his compassion coming out.

"I need you too Bill," Karen replied. A calm silence fell over the phone line.

"And if I could change this all I would, I'd refuse to let you leave, I missed you so much, I think I began to channel it as distance toward you. It hurt too much to hear your voice but not see your face. I love you sweetheart, and I just want what we had back," Bill broke the silence with.

Karen was tearing up, "me too."

They both laughed for a moment at the irony.

"I'm coming home, I'll be there in a while, please just be there when I arrive," Karen said.

"I will," Bill said promising to do so.

"Good," she said, "I have to go now, I need to pack. I love you Bill, more than you're ever going to know."

"I do know Karen," he said.

"No, you don't," she stated.

"Well I love you too, and I'll see you very soon!" he exclaimed. The two exchanged goodbyes and hung up. It would talk mear hours for Karen to fly back to L.A. but to the married couple the hours felt like years, years until they could see each other once again. But now things were set strait, they would be able to talk and settle everything that had happened in the last three months. They would have a chance to not miss each other, they would however, forever need the other.

_**When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you**_

The End.


End file.
